Survivors of the Bloodshed
by blackmoon124
Summary: THe Hyuga clan had just suffered a civil war between its main and cadet branches and the Uchiha clan has lost most of its members helping the main branch, the only people left are the children and the son of the mastermind of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This fanfic will be my first serious fanfic and I hope you enjoy. Also, this doesn't follow the plot of Naruto much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is merely for the entertainment of its fans.**

The Hyuuga head is divided in two groups, the main branch and the cadet branch. In the cadet branch, there was a man who was 10 years older than Hiashi, his name was Chishio. Chisio was considered a genius, much like how Neji is considered in his time.

Chishio was very power hungry. When he saw Hiashi take the name of head of the household, even though he was the stronger one, he developed a strong hatred to the Hyuuga main branch. Before Hinata was born, Chishio had a son named Ikari. When he was small, Chishio drilled in him a similar, maybe even stronger hatred for the main household.

The Hyuugas were good friends with the other powerful clan of Konoha, the Uchihas. Hiashi planned for his daughters to marry his good friend's sons. He planned to talk with Fugaku about his plans when his oldest daughter reached five. One day he decided to throw a feast for his good friend the Uchihas. The whole clan was invited to dinner on that fateful day.

Chishio was planning to rebel against the main family. His son Ikari, who was nine eyars old now, was also a genius and a great ninja, rivaling Itachi in skill. Itachi got the top of his class by just one mark and the two men….boys actually were already part of an ANBU squad. Although they are great rivals, the two boys weren't friendly to each other because Itachi noticed that Ikari, like his father, was very power-hungry and wanted to destroy the main branch of the Hyuugas and wanted to become the Hokage too. Not like Naruto about being the best, but forcing the people to accept him as the kage by destroying the Hyuuga family and after that defeating the hokage himself.

Chishio planned everything right, he managed to get all of the cadet branch to rebel against the main branch, not because the main branch was hard to them, but they didn't want a branch that was higher than them. The only people he couldn't get over to his side was a few people still loyal to the main branch and Hizahi, who although hated the main branch, loved his brother.

Hizahi warned his brother about Chishio's plans, but Hiashi had no proof so he couldn't tell the Hokage. Hiashi invited the Uchihas for dinner because of not only having a feast, but because he knew that the attack was going to be on that day thanks to Hizahi's info.

The clueless Uchihas rang the doorbell to the warm greeting of Hiahi. The Uchihas were puzzled that Hiashi opened the door instead of a serving maid, but seeing food on the table, they didn't care much. Itachi, being the smartest one in their clan noticed immediately something was wrong. There were so many less servants than normal, and Hiashi's eyes seemed worried. The two families were enjoying their meal when they saw a kunai headed straight for Hiashi's heart….

**That's the first chapter, R&R please! Yes I know cliffys are evil, but it's so fun writing them XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of Survivors of the Bloodshed Enjoy! Let's see how well I'm at action scenes.**

**Disclaimer I do no own Naruto, this is merely for the enjoyment of its fans.**

_Previously_

_The two families were enjoying their meal when they saw a kunai headed straight for Hiashi's heart…._

"HIZASHI, NOOOOO!" Hiashi screamed as he saw his dear brother take the hit for him. The kunai struck the man in his right lung and he was coughing up blood. "G-g-o-o-d-b-y-e…b-r-r-o-t-t-h-e-e-r…." Hizashi choked out with his final breaths as his eyes slowly closed and his body turned to a frightful freezing cold.

The windows shattered (or ripped, I'm not sure what their homes are like) as the rebels (A/N: I will now refer to the rebelling Hyuuga's as rebels while the loyal Hyuugas as their servent name or a name) came in. Hiashi glared at the laughing Chishio as he laughed, "That was better than I expected, I was expecting it to be blocked or dodged, but it took down the great Hizashi, that's one less powerful ninja I'm worried about." Chishio scanned his eyes through the glaring crowd and saw the Uchihas. He laughed an evil laugh and cried "Ah, so the Uchihas are here too, that helps me out a lot, that way I can kill you here and now and become the Hokage when there's no one left that threatens me." He narrowed his eyes and tossed 3 kunai toward Hiashi.

Hiashi was prepared for the kunais this time, he easily dodged them and the fight began. His daughters and his now orphaned nephew had been sitting next to him and he tried to tell them to call the Hokage and tell him they need backup when he heard Chisio saying, " Don't waste your breath Hiashi-_sama_, the village had sent most of its jounin away to fight the Kumogakure ninja, speaking of which…" Chishio clapped his hands and kunais flew all over the room, killing some of the still loyal servants as 80 or so Kumo ninja appeared. Hiashi then lost his temper "KUMO NINJA, YOU HIRED KUMO NINJA! DO YOU HAVE ANY LOYALTY LEFT TO THE LEAF VILLAGE?!?!?!?!?!?!" To which Chishio calmly replied "Of course I do, what kind of _kage_ isn't loyal to his own village?" Right after he said these words, three rebel ninja headed toward Hiashi.

He quickly jumped back to dodge their kunais and told Chishio, "What a fool you are." He made the handsign that activates the curse mark. Chishio laughed so hard, he started crying "Hiashi, you fool, did you seriously think that I didn't think of that? I made up a jutsu that makes your curse worthless." While Hiashi was cursing to himself, Chishiio kept on laughing as the battle of the Hyuugas began.

(A/N: Here we go, my first action scene, forgive me if it's bad) "Raikou yari no jutsu!*" A Kumo ninja uttered as a bolt of lightning appeared in his hand and he charged at one of the main branch members. The MB (used from here now to refer to the main branch people) dodged and struck the man with a jyuken on the heart, killing him instantly. Immediately, 3 rebels came onto the lone MB and quickly killed him.

Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke watch as the battle played out around them. Here and there were Hyuga MBs falling, although the MB was putting up a great fight, striking one enemy after another down, their numbers were too much, one by one the MB people fell. Some were killed by Kumo ninja while others were killed by another gentle fist user in a Hyuga vs Hyuga battle. The kids would've been done for by now if it weren't for one of Hinata's cousin Ryuu protecting them

Ryuu was the son of her mother's sister and he was only 13 years old. Since Hiashi didn't have a son yet, Ryuu was next in line for the head (A/N I'm not sexist, but I couldn't think of a better reason for him to be in the main branch) of the clan. He was very kind to his cousins and he swore he would protect them unto his death, as he was doing now. His Byakugan was activated and he was using the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō striking down several rebel ninja and was dueling one Kumo ninja.

"Raikou Tsuma!**" the Kumo ninja screamed and charged at him. Ryuu dodged and threw three kunai at the man which he blocked with a kunai of his own. The two ninja then started clashing blade to blade with their kunais. As the Kumo ninja tried to stab Ryuu in the heart, he did a flip in the air and stabbed the man behind his neck and left him dying of blood loss. Ryuu then quickly turned around to see two rebels charging at him with chakra on their hands. Ryuu did a flip backwards, dodging the blows and while the two were still recovering he stabbed them both in the gut with a kunai. Ryuu was starting to get tired, he already killed about 7 ninja and his chakra was starting to get low.

While Ryuu was protecting the front, Hiashi was protecting the left side fighting off 2 rebels of his own. He was in his jyuken stance and just finsihed off one when the other hit him with a jyuken on the shoulder. Hiashi felt the strength ebb from him and quickly struck the women's vital point, killing her. Although she didn't hit a serious point, he could feel that he has slightly less chakra flowing through that arm.

On the children's right was an Uchiha named Tora and he was doing just as good and bad as the other two people guarding the children. The Uchiha was a good friend of Ryuu and he knew that Ryuu loved his cousins so he helped protect them. "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu" He yelled and engulfed a rebel and a Kumo in his fireball attack. He quickly read a kunoichi preparing to use a gentle fist on him, he dodged and punched the women in the gut. The force of the impact was so hard, she spit out some blood, while she was still in a daze, he quickly slit her throat. He saw a Kumo ninja coming up to him but he wasn't quick enough to completely dodge her attack, her kunai embedded itself in his arm. He swore and did a roundhouse kick, the woman banged her head on a pillar and was instantly dead. He removed the kunai and tried to bandage his wound up when a rebel ninja tried to attack him. Tora was completely unprepared for this attack when he saw a kunai embedded in the man's ribs. He turned around and saw the kunai was thrown by Ryuu who was now engaged with a rebel and a Kumo ninja. Returning the favor, he threw two shurikens at the ninja which both hit their necks.

Itachi was fighting with Ikari throughout the battle. They somehow found their way outside of the building and were fighting there. Ikari had struck him in the leg and right arm with a jyuken, but Itachi had stabbed him in the leg and shoulder with a kunai. Itachi ran up to him and quickly kicked him up in the air before he could react, "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu" Itachi cried as he released a fireball right at Ikari, to his surprise though, Ikari didn't bother to dodge. That was when he realized it was a substitute but it was too late, Itachi felt sudden pain as his back was hit by the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Ikari like Neji, had somehow learned the main branch's move and he was quite adept at it. Itachi groaned in pain as he rolled over to see Ikari smirking victoriously as he approached him with a kunai. Itachi summoned the last ounce of his strength and took out his ANBU sword and swung at him. Ikari wasn't expecting this and he took the hit right across his chest, unfortunately it wasn't enough to kill him. Ikari jumped back and was wiping his blood when he saw some shadows coming up the gate.

Ikari thought "Damn it, the attack is taking too long, some jounins are coming back from their mission. It better not be Kakashi, I don't have the strength to hold him off." When the jounins came in close enough, Ikari led out a curse and glared at the jounins that were coming back. There stood Konoha's top jounins Kakashi, Asuma, Kurunei., and Gai.


	3. Chapter 3

* Raikou yari no jutsu (Lightning spear Technique)- The user gathers chakra in his hand which turns into electricity/lightning and the user can use it like a sword or spear, depending on how long the lightning is.

**Raikou Tsum**e** (Sorry, misspelling, this is the correct spelling) (Lightning Claw)- The user spreads out his arms and swings it downward in a slash style. The user's two hands should end up guarding their chest. Lightning then hits the opponent like a slash of a claw. It's a medium range jutsu ranging from7-15 meters.

_**Note: Ages: Itachi/Ikari:9 Sasuke/Hinata:4 Negi:5 Hanabi:2**_

_**Previously on Survivors of the Bloodshed**_

_Ikari thought "Damn it, the attack is taking too long, some jounins are coming back from their mission. It better not be Kakashi, I don't have the strength to hold him off." When the jounins came in close enough, Ikari led out a curse and glared at the jounins that were coming back. There stood Konoha's top jounins Kakashi, Asuma, Kurunei., and Gai_

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurunei, and Gai were resting and on their way back from a mission. After a good night's sleep, Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw a hawk guarding its nest from a hungry eagle. The hawk fought the eagle tooth and nail, and ended up drawing blood on the eagle's chest. The eagle, now pissed off, scratched the hawk, injuring it with a mortal injury. Kakashi then felt a dark foreboding of what was yet to come.

"We have to hurry back to the village, he called out, my spidey senses are tingling!" (o.o) The jounin stared at him o_o, Kakashi sweatdropped when he realized his mistake "Err…I mean….uh…..my ninja…skills? Abilities?....ahh…forget it, I have a bad feeling, we have to hurry." The jounin still watched him curiously, but decided to follow him quickly.

The jouinins walked in to see Itachi and Ikari, two of their great ANBU ninjas fighting each other, and it wasn't just a spar either, there was blood all over. Itachi groaned in pain as he rolled over to see Ikari smirking victoriously as he approached him with a kunai. Itachi summoned the last ounce of his strength and took out his ANBU sword and swung at him. Ikari wasn't expecting this and he took the hit right across his chest, unfortunately it wasn't enough to kill him. Ikari jumped back and was wiping some blood off when he turned around and glanced at the jounin who were preparing for battle.

"_Fuck"_, Ikari cursed in his thoughts, _"I'm way too low on chakra to fight 4 jouinins at once, and that damn Itachi gave me a pretty deep wound, I have no choice but to retreat, forgive me father, I hope you succeed."_ Ikari turned and jumped out into the trees of the forest. The jounins were about to give chase, but they saw the Hyuga complex in ruins. Evidently there was a battle going on inside, there were ninjas on the roofs, and sounds of screams coming inside the building, so instead the four jounin, after taking Itachi to a safe place went inside to join the battle.

The battle wasn't going well for the main branch, there were about 5 MBs left not including Ryuu and Hiashi who were putting up a desperate fight with 3 Kumo ninja. Ryuu stuck a kunai through a women's throat and her neck sprayed out blood as she fell. Another ninja then tried to hit Ryuu with his raikou yari, Ryuu quickly spun around and kicked the man in the neck. The man flew against the wall and Ryuu finshed him off with a slit in the throat. Hiashi finally managed to get a jyuken into the man's shoulder and as he flinched he quickly hit the man's heart with another jyuken. The two ninja were low on chakra and panting ehavily but surrounding them were the bodies of about 25 Kumo and rebel ninja. Tora Uchiha had fallen about a minute ago from a kunai to his stomach, but right in front of him was the ninja who had killed him, stabbed through the stomach with one of Tora's kunai.

When the jounins joined in the battle, all of the MB and the loyal serents were dead except for the two that were defending the children. The jounin saw that there were about 15 rebels left and 7 Kumo ninja. The MB and their Uchiha allies had indeed put up quite a fight considering they were outnumbered two to one. The only remaining Uchihas were Fugaku and two other shinobi who were fighting off six rebel ninja. One of the rebel ninja struck the left flanking Uchiha with a jyuken, the ninja, now enraged kicked the rebel nin hard between the legs. The man cursed and watched as the Uchiha slit his throat. The Uchiha was immediately attacked by two other ninjas, she killed one with a quick stab to the heart, but the other struck a jyuken at her heart and she died instantly. While the rebel was recovering, Fugaku quickly threw a shuriken and hit the man in the neck. He fell, and Fugaku concentrated on the other three ninja. The right flanking Uchiha had just killed a rebel but was struck in the neck by a jyuken. Fugaku made a quick revolution and slit the two remaining ninja's throat. As Fugaku watched the bodies fall, he saw the jounin and greeted them as they prepared to take on the remaining ninja.

With the jounin and Fugaku holding off the remaining rebel and Kumo ninja Hiashi and Ryuu had to fight the mastermind behind the whole rebellion, Chishio himself. Hiashi, who had somewhat more chakra reserves than the teenager tried to finsih it off with a quick jyuken. Chishio blocked and countered with one of his own. Hiashi dodged and used the Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (128 palms) Chishio didn't try to dodge and he took the hit full on. Hiashi was puzzled by this but continued to attack. After he was done, Chishio struck a jyuken at his shoulder and kicked Hiashi into a wall. Although Chishio didn't dodge, he still ahd chakra flowing, just a lot less, because he didn't participate in the fighting until now. Hiashi was out of the fight but not dead, Chishio didn't want to kill him himself just let him die on his own as he soon will. He wanted Hiashi to suffer his last moments and watch him kill the future head and his precious daughters and nephew. Ryuu knew he was outmatched, but he will never run away, he swore he would protect his cousins until his death and he planned on keeping that promise. Chishio tried to trap him in the sixty four palms but he dodged and struck a jyuken on his back. Chishio growled and tried to punch at him. Ryuu dodged and trapped him in the Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō. Ryuu hit him directly because as before he dind't try to dodge, not that he can anywyas. Chishio was pissed that this little teenage was giving him more of a beating than Hiashi did. Chishio saw a lot of talent in this boy and wanted to use him in his favor, but knew that the boy would never agree so he had no choice but to kill him. Since the boy has earned his respects, he decided to give him a quick and painless death. When Ryuu closed in within a foot for a jyuken attack on the man's neck, Chishio cried out **"JYUKEN OKUNOTE SHUHOU: DENDOU TOUZA*"** He put a large amount of chakra into his right hand and jammed it into Ryuu's stomach as his eyes widened in shock. "W..w..hat…is…t.h..is?" Ryuu's body dropped to the floor as he started to lose consciousness. "That there is a forbidden move that I found out in the library, it kills the opponent almost instantaneously, but I have to have 250 of my chakra points sealed, perfect for a Hyuga vs Hyuga battle, and be within a foot of my target." Ryuu stared at him as his vision blurred "So…that's….why….you let two 128 palms hit you….forgive me……my cousins….I failed……." Ryuu coughed up blood and the last image he saw was Hinata crying over him saying "Don't leave me Ryuu, don't" Chishio looked at the scene Hinata and Hanabi crying over the body of Ryuu, Hiashi glaring at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead, but since it can't Hiashi was the one dying.

Hinata saw the man looking at her and she heard him say "Don't worry, all of you kids will join you soon." The kids looked at him in fear and closed their eyes, accepting the inevitable, the only thing they heard were the sounds of birds.

"_So this is what death is like"_……they all thought.

**How was it, please review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, constructive criticism and compliments are welcome, and if you must flame then. R&R, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but schoolwork is unpredictable.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Living Together:_

The kids looked at him in fear and closed their eyes, accepting the inevitable, the only thing they heard were the sounds of birds.

"_So this is what death is like"_……they all thought.

Hinata opened her eyes, expecting to see Ryuu's face in heaven, but to her surprise, she saw Chishio standing there with wide eyes and blood coming out of his mouth. Her gaze drifted downward and where his stomach should've been was a hand. Chishio fell down dead, and in his place stood a tired looking Kakashi.

As Ryuu was falling, the jounin was killing the remaining rebels and Kumo ninja. Ryuu held on long enough for most of the rebels and Kumo ninja to die, with only about five left, Kakashi created a chidori and quickly killed Chishio before he could kill the kids. When the children finally came back to their senses, they saw Kakashi standing there and all of the rebels and Kumo ninja dead, taken care of by the jounin. The surviving Uchihas, which weren't a lot, only Fugaku and his family came over to the remaining people. His wife and his daughter, after the ambush, retreated to a corner of the house.

"Fu…ga…ku…." Hiashi weakly cried out. Fugaku, hearing this rushed over to his dying friend with tears in his eyes (A/N very OOC, but hey his friend is dying) "What, my dear friend, we'll get you to the hospital right now" A smile grazed his lips when he replied "Don't….. it's no use….. we both know it's too late for me" Fugaku closed his eyes and let his tears freely flow now. "Please..I…beg of you….take care of……my daughters and nephew….." The Uchiha replied "Of course I will" Hiashi gave a smile to his old friend and closed his eyes for his eternal rest with a smile on his face knowing that his loved ones that are left will be cared for.

* * *

The next day, all of Konoha was in mourning over the loss of one of their greatest families. The people all lined up one by one and put flowers on the graves of the many Hyuga members that laid there. (A/N: Imagine the Hokage's funeral, I know they're not as important, but who cares xP) After the funerals, the Uchihas, with their new members went home. The Uchiha complex was pretty desolate now as many ninja died in the fighting at the Hyuga mansion. Scratch that, only Fugaku's family remained, his wife and daughter, and his two sons.

The next day was a school day, but Itachi convinced his father to let the Hyuga kids recover from the losses of thier family before they went back to the academy. Fugaku, seeing the validity of Itachi's concerns, agreed. As Hinata and Hanabi were getting up, preparing for school, Sasuke watched in to an interesting sight. The girls were stripping to change from their night clothes to their school clothes when the Uchiha walked in. Sasuke, seeing this, started to have a nosebleed. The girls, after their surprise subsided, blushed crimson red and screamed. Fugaku immiediately came and saw his son peeking. He quickly told the girls they needn't to dress as they could rest for today since the massacre was still fresh on their minds and dragged Sauske off while apoligizing for his son. Itachi, watching the incident laughed to himself from his "fooish little brother". He saw Neji coming out of his room, and Itachi quickly jumped in front of his door before Neji could see the commotion, he liked making fun f his brother, but he didn't want him to die, which is just what will happen if Neji happened to see the young Uchiha looking at his almost naked cousins with a nosebleed.

"Good morning Neji-kun, follow me and I'll lead you to the breakfast table" Itachi strategically placed himself so the young prodigy to be couldn't see the awkward situation and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

Ikari cursed to himself, "_Damn it, how could the attack fail and it doesn't help that I got this fucking wound from that bastard Itachi_" He groaned as he rested for he night. He made a small camp from some animal that he killed and tried as best as he could to bandage his bleeding wound. He had been running away from Konoha ever since he saw the jounin, thankfully, no one went after him. He's been jumping on trees for about 5 hours now so it should be far enough. He needed to rest himself before he continued on his journey. His father was a prudent man, , Chishio thought of a Plan B should the uprising fail, which was probably true once the jounin came. His son was to retreat and go to the new group that has been recently formed, composed of S-rank missing ninja. He is to become one of them and hopefully, destroy the Konoha village once and for all in the future....He was to join the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Well, that's the fourth chapter of Survivors of the Bloodshed, I tried to add a bit of comic relief....did it work?I originally planned for him to just go to Orochimaru, but then I though, why not, he'll be the "Itachi" of the Akatsuki in my fanfic...sort of. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously on Survivors of the Bloodshed..._**

_Ikari was to join the Akatsuki_

* * *

After resting for another hour or so, Ikari continued his journey to the Akatsuki hideout as his father's words played in his head....

_Listen my son, in the occurrence that our rebellion should fail, leave me for dead and go to this organization called the Akatsuki. I know one of the top ranking members, people call him Tobi but he really is Madera Uchiha, I have contacted him adn told him if my rebellion should succeed, I would help him destroy the Uchiha, but should it fail he should expect a young Hyuga knocking at his door. The hideout is about a day's travel away from Konoha, keep on heading Northwest out of Konoha until you see a tree that's shoter than the surrounding trees. Take a kunai and draw the Uchiha sign on it and say "The last ally has come"._

"Gee how am I supposed to look for a tree in the forest?" Ikari thought disgustedly. He jumped on the highest part of the trees until he almost fell because one tree was lower than the others. Hoping it was the right tree he jumped down and carved the Uchiha symbol on it and muttered the required phrase. To his surprise, the tree opened and it had stairs that led to an underground base...

"Welcome, I presume you are Ikari, my name is "Tobi", nice to meet you" a masked man said to the bewildered Ikari.

* * *

At the breakfast table the children were presented with a wonderful meal of rice, teriyaki, sushi, and tempura, but the Hyuga children barely thouched their meal.

"Come on, eat, I know you're sad, but your parents wouldn't want you to starve yourself to death." Fugaku urged the young Hyugas.

The children being polite started taking small bites of their meal but no matter how good the food tasted, it jsut tasted like sawdust to them. After breakfast, Itachi thought that they shouldn't waste a whole day away doing nothing and since he had no missions that day decided to train them.

"Since your fathers won't be able to train you in the Hyuga style anymore, I guess my father or I will have to train you since we sparred with some Hyugas before and know what their style of fighting is, since father is busy today, I will train you after breakfast okay?"

The children just nodded.

* * *

After listening to Madera telling him the goals and whatnot of Akatsuki, Madera told him the partner that he would work with a person called Orochimaru.

Ikari looked at this man called Orochimaru who's supposed to be one of the great sannin, tall, pale, with really long hair. "_Is that yellow eyes? And what's with the freakishly pale, almost gray skin?"_Ikari thought to himself.

In Orochimaru's head he sees a young boy, no older than 10, "_WHY THE HELL IS SOME SHRIMP MY PARTNER, SASORI'S SO MUCH BETTER!" _he mentally fumed but then he saw his eyes, the Hyuga eyes.

_"Hmm....Hyuga eyes, well this would be perfect for my new body, though I would prefer the Sharingan, any kekkai genkai is good, and he's a little boy, this new body would be a snap to steal"_ Orochimaru mused.

Madera cleared his throat to get the attention of the other two occupants in the room, once he saw two pairs of eyes focused on him he began:

"Since we are a new group, we need finances, an anonymous person paid a generous sum to have us assassiante the Mizukage for reasons unknown, but we don't care, we got the money and tomorrow you two will set off and complete the mission, understood?"

"Hai" The two ninjas answered.

* * *

Itachi watched the development of the children, correcting their stances here and there as he saw with interest on how fast Neji was improvoing. He, being a year older, already had much of the basics down so he was taught some basic jutsu. Itachi sees the potential in Neji and he could tell that he would be a great opponent for Sasuke in the future.

He then took a look at Hinata who was a surprise to him. For the few times he saw her, he saw that she was a gentle person and would be gifted as a healer, however, she apparently was also a very proficient ninja, not genius level like Negi, but still better than average. One look in her eyes almost _almost_ scared him, as he saw anger and sadness of losing her parents and the one she was most close to. She used to be a blushing beauty, and although she was still beautiful, round face, long hair, not a figure yet (hey she's 4) with all the cuteness a child has but she no longer seemed shy. She seemed determined to be independent and strong to not lose another person she holds dear to protect her.

After spending the whole afternoon training, his sister Mei came out to announce that dinner was ready. Mei is a three year old girl with long black hair and a calm personality despite her age much like most of the Uchihas. Itachi nodded and rounded up the children to take them back in for dinner.

* * *

**Hmm....I'm not too proud of this chapter, but this is just to establish the home life of the new Uchiha clan which is just basically one family instead of a clan now. On the next chapter I'll flocus more on the mission and I'll probably do a time skip onto the graduation of the academy students, until next time R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but it was finals week and I had to cram , and plus, being the genius that I am I decided to take the SAT on the same week so I didn't have any time to type. I did horribe on the gramamr section T_T so yeah, English grammar isn't my strong point so please ignore any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would live, as it is I don't.**

* * *

Ikari got up from his bed and looked at the room he will be staying in for the duration of his time in Akatsuki. The sun had just risen and he was supposed to meet Orochimaru for a mission in about an hour. He got up and got dressed and took care of his business then went out to meet Orochimaru at the entrence. He gave him a quick nod and they started on their journey to Kiri.

Besides the fact that Orochimaru is an S-class missing ninja, Ikari just felt weird around the guy. It was like he was staring at his body like some pervert stalking him and it was creeping him out.

As their intelligence said, the mizukage was coming back from a meeting with about twenty or so ninja guarding him. This was the perfect time to srike as he wasn't in teh village and it would make the job so much easier. He looked for the Kiri ninja that was supposed betray the village when he saw one of the ninja threw a senbon, hitting the tree right next to him, that was the signal to start attacking. He watched a female ANBUmember slit the throat of the man nearest her and before the ninjas could react she killed another one. Ikari activated his Byakugan and snuck up behind a tall man and killed him before he could react. He spun around and used a kunai to block the blade and started having a kunai fight with the ninja.

Orochimaru was taking a sick joy in mutilating the Kiri ninja he was facing, putting countless painful wounds and finally ending thermisery after the group he was attacking was heavily mutilated. The sick freak didn't even bother using jursu, all he used was a kunai in each hand. He would block an incoming kunai dodge a jutsu, put a deep cut that was fatal but a slowly dying death and move on to the next person, Ikari took a glance at him as he was dodging a jutsu and felt pity for the poor souls who had to fight the sadistic bastard. The female ninja that was on Ikari's side started facing off against the Mizukage. The ninja still hasn't taken off her mask so the Mizukage had no clue which of his ninja he was fighting. Being a water ninja, he started retreating closer and closer to a lake nearby. The ninja followed him while sneering at him "Where are you going you old fool? Can't take the pressure?"

The Mizukage ignored her and continued in the same direction while fending off blows.

All the Kiri ninja has been decimated where Orochimaru and Ikari were fighting, and seeing that the girl left to chase after the kage he decided that now was the best time to take the kid's body since he was tired.

When Ikari turned around he saw his "partner" as a huge white snake and he was coming directly for him. Confused he quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the mouth of the snake?

"What in the fucking world are you doing Orochimaru?" he asked as he prepared to fight hsi supposed partner.

"Well, this body is almost getting to its time limit of three years, so you'll just be my new body until I can get ahold of a Sharingan wielder. Don't worry, you'll still be alive in my mind." He once again charged at Ikari, but Ikari had no intention of living inside the psycho's mind and doged again.

_Dammit, my chakra is low so I can't use a lot of jutsu and most of the Hyuga jutsu is pretty useless against a freakin snake, the Hyuga style is close range, and tehre's no way in hell I'm getting close to that thing_was Ikari's thoughts as he tried to think of a way to avoid being eaten.

He took out a kunai and stabbed one of the smaller snakes and dodged Orochimaru again.

Meanwhile the Mizukage retreated to a lake and as the ANBU was closing in he finished his handsigns

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" he cried out as a huge dragon of water appeared. But what he didn't notice was the circling water beneath his feet before he was sucked in, his last image was the red eyes of his assailant.

Ikari was in trouble, Orochimaru trapped him with a snake and he was opened his giant mouth to devour the poor kid when a stream of fire broke through the air and hit the sanke right in its open mouth. The snake started coughing and turned around to glare at a small kid who still had a bit of smoke coming out. Ignoring Ikari for the moment because it wasn't like he was going anywhere, he thought of all the sick and twisted things he could do to this little girl for daring to attack him. As he was about to strike, he saw red eyes and suddenly he was trapped in a blood red world.

"_What in the world?????Where am I?????There's no one with a Sharingan within range, but how can this be....Tsukuyomi?????"_

He tried to break free of the genjutsu when a to his surprise Madara appeared.

"What do you think you're doing Orochimaru? You turn on your ally and you're attacking my granddaughter?"

* * *

Itachi walked the Hyuga children and his sibling to school as it was on the way to the Hokage tower to get his mission for the day. Throughout the village, random passerbys all gave the Hyuga children sympathetic looks. Itachi glared at each and everyone of them because their stares were making the children uncomfortable and it reminded them of what they had gone through.

After Itachi dropped off the children, they each went to their own separate rooms since they were of different ages. Hinata sat quietly in her usual corner, but she did not stare at Naruto and blush the whole day, instead she had a blank look on her face. It had no more joy, the childhood innocence, all it held was a distant look, one that should not be on a normal child.

After class was over, Neji came to walk Sasuke and Hinata home. As they walked past the Hyuga cemetary where all their members were buried after the massacre, Hinata looked up at her cousin and asked him to go on ahead. Neji saw where they were at and gave Hinata a look of understanding and went on his way.

Hinata walked past all the tombstones to her mother's, father's, and Ryuu's grave. All of demeanor dropped when she saw the names on those pieces of rock. Her calm demeanor dropped as she broke down into tears. Despite that she still Had Neji and the Uchiha looking after her now, she couldn't help but feel alone in this world now. Her parents were gone, her closest companion other than family was gone, she just couldn't hold it all in anymore and tears slid down her face forming a huge puddle beneath her feet.

Coming back from his mission, Itachi heard some crying in the cemetery, curious he went in side and saw the frail girl sobbing her heart out. Now Itachi being a genius knew many things, he knew how the human body works and all the vital points of it. He knew how to think of battle strategies right on the spot. He also knew the strengths and weaknesses of most of the ANBU members, however, despite his vast knowledge, he doesn't know how to comfort a little girl.

He walked over to the crying Hinata and awkwardly put his arm around her and offering her a smile telling her everything will be alright. She and all the otehrs would be cared for just like one of their own. Hinata looked up at Itachi and felt some relief and slowly stopped crying. She hugged him close and fell asleep as Itachi carried the little girl back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, this is the new chapter for Survivors of the Bloodshed and as always I do no own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be alive.**

* * *

"Grand....daughter?" Orochimaru was confused. As far as he knew, Madera wasn't the sort to strike him as um...romantic? He saw the female ANBU walk back from the forest and he saw the heated glare he got from her. Orochimaru saw that within the eye slits were a pair of three-tonged Sharingan and Orochimaru knew he couldn't stand a chance against two Sharingan users. Well, he most likely could've killed the girl and Ikari, but he knew he would die to Madera or even worse so he Shunshuned the hell outta there before things could get ugly.

"I know this is out of place of me but your granddaughter? How can an 80 or so year old man like you have a granddaughter so young, no scratch that, when did you even have offspring?" Ikari questioned with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"Well, I supposed you should know since the cat's out of the bag anyways and I don't feel like killing you. You've obviously heard of the fight between the first hokage and I at Final Valley right?"

Ikari just answered with a curt nod.

"Now I would've died pretty soon if I didn't run into a healer. As I was escaping I unknowingly headed toward the Mist village. A Kiri medic nin saw me and decided to help me out as the Mist village was also new and it would help to have more ninja. After healing me, I left the village and started going around and started Akatsuki. However, I felt something for her and would occasionally sneak back in the village. I was planning to have a couple of offspring then train them the Uchiha way and in the not too distant future attack and destroy the village that had forsaken me. Only problem was...she was infertile. Well not 100%, just a really small chance. Despite everyone portraying me as an evil maniac who killed his own brother, I have a sense of honor and for the last time my brother killed himself so I oculd get his eyes, I didn't cheat on her. Well one day she was sent on a mission and was killed in action...."

"Wait then doesn't that mean you don't have any children?"

Madera shot him a glare and replied "Will you let me finish?"

"So fast forward about two decades and I found another women. I was at a bar when I saw this drunk, good looking women and had a one-night stand with her. I forgot to use a condom though and she got knocked up. I found out when I saw her again at the same bar and to my surprise she was a Kiri ninja and she did not like the Mizukage because he had raped and killed her sister after she failed a mission. She told me what happened and I agreed to take responsibility. I couldn't just walk in to the Mist village and train my daughter so instead I disguised my self as her husband and trained her. After about ten years, I went back to Akatsuki."

The female ANBU now finished the story "After my father left, I lived life as normal and found a good man to marry. However, he died about a year ago because of the same reason my aunt did, he failed a mission. I gave birth to little Rin here about 8 years ago I took her with me on this "escort" mission so in case we should fail she could go to meet one of Madera's agents."

After listening to the story as they surveyed the area, they only counted 18 bodies, which could only mean that one had gotten away, no doubt to report the incident to the authorities.

"Looks like you can't go back home now," Madera mused, "I have some room in the Akatsuki hideout if you're interested."

The two former Kiri residents just nodded and followed the two Akatsuki members to their new "home".

* * *

As time wore on, life in the Uchiha household was starting to take a sense of regularity. Time heals all wounds so they say and day by day, the Hyuga children were getting used to their new lifestyle. However, the massacre had turned them into silent, brooding, and unfeeling. Hinata used to be a shy, cute, quiet girl but her eyes were always full of a child's pure innocence. No more, she was still quiet but her eyes had this haunted look to them. A look of emptiness. Looking into her eyes was like looking at a bottomless dark hole.

Hanabi, being only two years old, didn't know what death was as she did not go to the academy yet where the first thing you learn is you could die an early death in the ninja profession. Hanabi adapted rather fast for since she was still so young, her bonds with her family wern't as strong yet. As long as she was fed and played with, she's happy.

Neji filled the role that Ryuu used to have. He did not ever want to see more of his blood kin die a death the same way most of his family died. He trained relentlessly every single day to become strong enough to protect his cousins from ever having to see Ryuu's death scene again.

Someone had to train them and when Itachi wasn't busy, he would help Neji out. He took a special interest to him because it seemed that he really was a quick learner. In fact, he learned techniques at just a slightly slower pace than Itachi did when he was his age. Itachi knew that Neji would be one of the geniuses of this generation and he wanted to develop that potential to the best of his ability.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring, actionless chapter, but this was needed to sort of mold their personalities so people won't start complaining about OOCness, although I think I might've did that with madera already, oh wells. Next time unless people want to see more childhood scenes, I'm probably gonna skip to the Chunin exams. Give me a review on your opinions.**


End file.
